Nekoyans!
by Hollow14
Summary: During a stroll through the neighborhood, a somewhat distant writer named Blake, encounters two small human/cats known as 'Nekoyans' needing assistance from trouble. After saving them and knowing of their circumstances, she decides to look out for them. Through time, they will meet new people, experience new things, and best of all, become a family. Warning:Lot's of cute kitties...


**Yo! I know, I know, I have other stories to work on, yet created another one... Anyways I just had the urge to make an AU where Blake's and the rest of team RWBY had their species swapped. Actually, I was inspired to make this after reading the pretty cute manga: Nukoduke! so there will be some similarities between the two if you have read the manga. So, Blake's human, while the others are cat/ human creatures known as Nekoyans! with the exception of being extra cute and small of course. So with that, I know, I know, I'll go work on Love at First Drool now, but first, Happy Readings! **

**I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter One: Their Savior

_Ring Ring. _

"Uh," groaned a woman sprawled out on the floor as her midnight- like hair covered most of the light green carpet. The phone rang again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she said tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and uncovered herself from the thick blanket that laid on her and placed it on top of the table she was underneath. Using a kohatsu in the beginning of winter was not unusual for her or the neighbors around her. She slowly got up and went towards the phone as she scratched her back.

"Hello?" the woman said groggily.

"Ms. Belladonna," responded a deep feminine voice, "this is your editor, Pyrrha. I wanted to inform you that your deadline is coming up soon. I suggest you finish quickly if you want to be able to make it on time. I'm expecting a call towards the end of this week, got it?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, I'll finish it by then, anything else?"

"No. Have a nice day," the deep voice said as she hung up on her side.

"Yeah, whatever," the woman said as she placed the phone back.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was three o'clock sharp. '_Another late night wasted...' _

"Might as well go out for a walk and think of some ideas," she said heading towards her closet. She selected a black hoodie and grey jeans, along with her slip- on black Vans. To top it off, she grabbed her scarf and gloves. On her way to the door, she picked up a nearby book and her glasses. '_No one said I couldn't read and brainstorm at the same time.'_

As she was about to open the door, she grabbed her wallet that was set on top of the stand next to the door. '_I could go for some grub too.'_

This woman was known as Blake Belladonna. She had recently graduated college just a few months ago. In her opinion, she didn't think or enjoy the college experience as much as she would; she constantly spent her days eating ramen and sheltered within her bed fort as she watched her television shows in the dark, rather than going out with her friends. However, she did gain new writing techniques that would later on benefit her in her career as a writer. Although at the moment, she was a bit stuck on an upcoming chapter she was working on.

She stepped outside into the chilly morning and waved to the old lady next door grabbing her newspaper. She locked her door that connected with the small two room apartment she resided in. She looks up into the sky and saw a few small white spots falling down.

'_Yup, today's going to be chilly.'_

She went down the metal stairs and stepped onto the snow covered concrete. '_Hopefully, the cold goes away soon.'_

* * *

"Come back here you little twerps!" yelled an angry man swinging around a dough roller.

Little puffs of cold air appeared in the air as two small- like cat creatures were running with bags that contained food.

"Ya-yang! I can't run anymore! I'm tired!" said a small cat human with short hair that was mixed with the color black and red.

"Ruby! Just keep running! We're almost there! You can make it!" said another similar specimen, but with with yellow hair. She was just a few steps ahead of the other girl.

"Ok-okay!" huffed the little creature as it picked up its pace.

"You're not getting away with this!" the big, round man said as he waved the roller.

"How is he this fast!" yelled Yang. "He's fat! Come on, we gotta go faster Ruby!" Yang said.

As Yang ran, she almost crashed into a woman who was focusing intently on a book. "Watch where you're going lady!" she yelled.

"Hmm?" the woman responded. She looked to her side to see a small creature, the size of a hand, running away. She looked to the other side to see another one alike, this time looking distressed as it was panting for air. Behind the small cat human creature was an angry looking man swinging around some sort of object. Her clothes swirled in the wind as they passed by her.

* * *

Seeing that she was now trailing behind her companion, Ruby also began to go faster, trying to reach Yang. Unfortunately, because the bag she was carrying was too big and was blocking her eyesight, she didn't see the crack on the ground under her feet.

"Oomph!" Ruby skidded across the ground as the bag she was holding was torn, having all of the pastries that were in there, fall onto the ground.

"My taiyaki!" screamed the man. "Now you'll pay for this you little shit…" he said as he began to walk slowly towards Ruby. Ruby tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in her right ankle.

"Yang! Help!" Ruby screamed.

"Huh?" Yang responded, gasping for air as she looked back at the call of her name. She saw the other cat companion on the ground as the man hovered over her.

"I was going to let you go unharmed if I got back the taiyaki safe, but seeing how you messed it up, it's only fair that I do same to you in return!" he yelled as swung down the dough roller, heading for the top of the red haired head.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she let go of the bag and chased after her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. She covered her head and awaited for her demise.

_Thunk._

Ruby, shivering on the ground with her eyes closed, opened them. She looked up to see that a book had stopped the roller from hitting her.

She looked at the book until her eyes lead her to see who her savior was. She looked at the woman with awe and admiration. She had jet black hair, reading glasses, and beneath them, amber eyes that could pierce through any soul.

'_It's that lady!_' Yang thought.

"What seems to be the problem?" Blake said as she lowered her book.

"Wha-what do you care! Stay out of my business!" he yelled as he raised the roller for another hit, making the small cat underneath shut her eyes tight again.

"I can pay whatever it is they did," Blake responded, making the man stop his attack.

"Pay!? I don't want any money! I'm going to teach them a lesson for robbing me!" he said, again raising the roller.

"Sir, I recommend that you accept the money rather than resorting to violence," she said as she gazed at him with a cold stare. "I know of a few people that work in the police station and I can have them arrest you at any moment."

He hesitated, then lowered his stance again. "Tch. Fine, but next time you won't be so lucky you twerps!" he yelled towards Yang and Ruby. "As for you," he said as he faced Blake. "It's going to be charged ten dollars."

"Ten dollars really?" Blake chuckled. "You decided to hunt these little kittens down for a measly ten dollars?"

The man looked angered and embarrassed. "You have no idea how hard and time consuming it is in order to prepare those pastries that they took!"

"Alright, alright," Blake said as she took out her wallet. She grabbed the ten and gave it to him. "Now here, you can still make your profit and walk away without having to harm anyone."

"Hmph," he said as he began walking away. As he did, however, he looked at the taiyaki on the floor and formed an evil like smile. Walking away, he stepped on as many as he could.

"No!" Ruby yelled, trying to get up but winced after feeling the pain in her ankle. She grabbed her ankle with her small human like paws. Tears were running down her face. "Now we don't have much food for the winter…" she sniffed. Yang ran beside her.

"Ruby! Are you okay?! Come on, we still have my bag left. Maybe we can make do with for winter," Yang said.

"It's no use Yang, we still need more food if we don't want to go hungry," she said through small weeps.

"You guys are Nekoyans, aren't you?" Blake interrupted.

Their heads both shot up towards the tall, human girl. Ruby's expression showed slight fright, while Yang's showed anger.

"What's it to you?" Yang spat back. "Let's go Ruby, we don't want to hang around this human," she said sounding disgusted towards the end of her comment.

"But… Yang, she saved me," Ruby said quietly.

"I don't care!" Yang yelled. Her loud remark made Ruby jump. Yang looked at her frightened face and cooled off. "She's just like the rest of them Rubes…." Yang said saddened. "So, let's just go okay?" Back home," she said with a smile. Ruby smiled as well and nodded.

"Okay sis."

"Good," Yang said with a happy expression. "Can you stand?"

"I don't think so, I hurt my ankle when I fell," Ruby replied as she held the part that was bruised.

"Hold on, I'll go grab the bag and be right back, but you better back off human!" Yang said to Blake as she ran off. As she arrived to the spot where she dropped the pastries, she saw that all of them had landed on the ground. "Aw man," Yang said saddened.

Most of the taiyaki were covered in dirt, mud, or dirty water. "This is all we have for winter…" She shook her small head rapidly. "No matter, we can still eat this if I clean it right?" she said sounding desperate as she rubbed the pastry with her ragged looking clothes. Sadly, because the taiyaki was soggy, it fell apart as soon as she applied pressure.

Watching as it crumbled to the ground, she clenched her teeth as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Dammit… How is this going to last us?" Fiercely, she wiped the tear away.

She quickly grabbed the rest of the taiyaki and shoved them into the bag. She ran towards her little sister, but was met with a surprise.

"What the?"

"Yo," Blake replied as she held Ruby in the palm of her hand.

"Let my sister go, you human trash!" Yang yelled.

"Wait, Yang! Blake told me that she would help us get home!" Ruby responded as her small hands barely closed around Blake's own fingers.

"Help? We don't need help, I can perfectly get us home with the bag too!" Yang said.

"Fine," Blake spoke. Ruby looked at her confused. "Let's see you try and carry that bag and your sister both home." Slowly and carefully, she placed Ruby on the ground, making sure her ankle didn't hit the ground hard enough to hurt her and backed off as she crossed both of her arms together.

"Watch me lady," Yang smirked. She put the bag down and grabbed her sister bridal style. She stood a stance as her sister admired her, looking as if she had accomplished something big.

"Alright, now grab the bag," Blake said amused. Yang could feel cold sweat form on her forehead.

"I k-know!" Yang yelled. She went towards the bag and stuck out her paw -hand. Because she was holding her sister with the other, it was useless. "Damn…" she said as her hand struggled to even pick up the bag. "I can come back to it once I drop you off at the house," Yang said as she looked at Ruby.

"What if it's gone or in the trash by the time you come back!" Ruby said in worry.

"I can help you guys with it," Blake said.

"No way in hell do I need your help, especially a human's," Yang retorted.

"Listen, I don't know why you despise humans so much, but I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you or your sister."

Yang glared at her. "Yang please, we could use her help," Ruby said as her eyes began to glisten. Yang exhaled.

"Fine, just don't get in our way," she said as she turned. "Grab the bag and follow behind us, but stay a few steps back."

Blake did just as she commanded. She grabbed the torn edged bag and followed after the small human kittens as she distanced herself from them.

After about an hour of walking and going everywhere throughout the town they lived in, Yang led Blake to an alley. However, as Blake continued to follow, she was met with nothing but a few can of bags on the wall and an old cardboard box.

"We're here Ruby," Yang said warmly. She shook the girl in her arms lightly in order to wake her up.

"Hm…" Ruby said half asleep. She yawned and stretched her little arms. "We're home?"

"Yeah," Yang said quietly and sincere. "Let's get you to bed okay?" Ruby nodded. Blake stood a foot away and saw the conditions they were living under. Their so called "home" was under two bags of cans as they barely hung onto the wall of what might had looked as if they were being held by tape. Their home was an old cardboard box. It looked dirty even from a mile away as the sides of it were beginning to come apart.

"Alright Ruby, just stay here and I'll try to find something to ease your ankle injury, okay?" Yang said as she placed her younger sister under newspaper and dry leaves.

Ruby smiled despite her pain. "Okay," she said curling into a ball.

"In the mean time, I'll get you some taiyaki," Yang said.

"Wait, we should save it for when winter comes," Ruby said in concern.

"It's okay Ruby. Eating is important, besides you haven't eaten in two days right?"

"But-"

"No buts, now I'll go get you some," Yang said as she climbed out of the box. She made her way towards Blake before stopping and glaring at the woman.

"Bag, if you will," Yang said in a harsh tone.

Blake nodded and slowly placed the bag of pastries onto the floor. Yang dived into it and retrieved a pastry between her sharp- like teeth and ran back to Ruby on all fours.

"Ruby, here. It's a little dirty, but please bear with it," Yang said as she tried to remove some of the dirt off. Ruby nodded and grabbed the dessert as she took little bites, trying to avoid the parts covered in dirt. Blake continued to watch as her scarf covered her face from the nose down.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get something to help you with the pain. For now, just wait," Yang said as she climbed out again. She turned towards Blake. "What are you still doing here?" she said, sounding angry. "Get out of here, we don't need your courtesy."

Blake looked at the small creature's glare and saw something twinkle in her eyes. She nodded and started to walk off. As she exited the alley, she stood there and looked at the sky. A small speck of white slowly began coming down. She looked down again and began making her way towards her home. However, she still couldn't rid of herself from the expression the yellow creature was making as she told her to leave. She looked as if she wanted to cry…

Realizing that she was also going to get something to eat, she decided to stop at a nearby convenience store. She entered and made her way to the lunch section. While she decided on which one to pick, she overheard an old pair of women talking near her.

"There's going to be nasty weather tonight, I hear," one of them said.

"That's what I heard as well. A blizzard probably," the other said.

Blake continued on looking through her options. She finally decided to go with sushi and rice in a combo pack that only cost about three dollars. She heads her way to the cashier.

"That'll be nine dollars please," a boy working as a cashier said. Blake nodded and handed him the money. Walking out and hearing the door's ring as they slide open, she decides to head back. Going through the same route, she entered the alley with the bag in her hand.

Ruby perked up at the sound of steps coming towards her. "Who's there?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Ssshhh," Blake teased. "It's just me," she said holding up the bag next to her face.

"Why're you here? Yang's going to get ma-"

"Ruby," Blake interrupted.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Are you happy here?" Blake asks.

Ruby stares at her wide eyed. "Well, no…" she replies saddened. "Everyday, we struggle to find food and supplies. We found this place about a few months ago, but now, it's tearing apart. I know Yang tries her hardest to support us both, but in all honesty, I'm not happy…"

"I see," Blake replies. "Well, I got some food right now. I was wondering if you wanted a bite."

Ruby's face brightened up. "Food? And you want to share with us?" she asked.

Blake chuckled. "Of course. That's why I bought three of them," she said taking out sushi and rice. Ruby's smile grew wide. Her eyes were beginning to glisten. As she tried to get up, she winced and sat back down.

"Just wait there, I'll bring it to you," Blake said. She walked her way towards the small human cat and placed the tray to her side.

"This… has fish?" Ruby's ears perked up as her mouth began to water. Blake let out a silent laugh.

"Yes, now eat it before I do," she said as she broke a set of chopsticks. "I hope you can use these. If not, you're going to have to eat it with your hands," she said with a small smile.

"Hmph! I can use them!" Ruby said in puffed cheeks. Blake's cheeks warmed at the cute sight.

She handed the sticks to Ruby and quietly observed as she began to eat her own food.

Quietly eating, she saw a struggling Ruby using each stick with both of her hands as she tries to pick up a piece of sushi. Blake smiled as she munched on the rice.

"Here, you tough kitty, I'll help you," Blake said as she placed her tray to her side. She grabbed Ruby's chopsticks and picked up the sushi the little one had wanted to pick on her own. She aimed for the cat's small mouth and waited for her to open.

"Say ah," Blake teased. Ruby puffed her cheeks, but goes along with it. She happily munched on the sushi that filled her entire mouth. Blake couldn't help but find it adorable.

Rushing to her home covered in dirt, Yang carried a plastic bag filled with snow and a few apples.

"Ruby, I got something to help you with your ankle. Oh and some apples too, but they're a bit bitten, so we'll just have to ignore the bites and-" she stopped after spotting a familiar human women. "You…" she said as she dropped the things she was carrying. "I told you to get out of her-"

"Yang wait! She's only here to help us out! I promise! Look, she even brought food!" Ruby explained in panic as she pointed to the tray of sushi and rice.

"Food? She brought food?" Yang asked surprised. Ruby nodded her head rapidly. "Let me see…" she said as she walked her way to the box. Her eyes widened at the sight of her sister being right. There was food. _Fresh_ food. Not from the garbage, not from stealing, but fresh. She looks at Blake.

"You brought this?" she said with brows furrowed.

Blake nodded her head. "I figured you guys wanted to eat something that wasn't dirty."

"Yeah…. but… thanks," she said quietly as she held her head down. Her shoulders began to shake. Blake smiled. Ruby hugged her older sister.

"It's going to be okay sis," Ruby said genuinely as she rubbed Yang's back. Blake and Ruby couldn't see it, however knew that Yang was crying. Her tears were flowing out of her as they landed beneath her in the cardboard box.

"Yang, it's okay. Come on now, don't cry. You're going to ruin our shelter," Ruby said through a sad chuckle.

"Actually,"Blake started. "I was wondering if both of you wanted to come spend the night at my apartment."

Both of the girls looked up at Blake in shock. Ruby and Yang's face showed worry as one was covered in snot and tears.

"What?" Ruby started.

"You want to take us to your home?" Yang followed.

Blake smiled. "Yes, I hear there's a pretty nasty blizzard coming tonight, and my place is pretty warm, so I wanted to see if you guys would like to come for the night, or whenever."

"You're actually willing to take us?" Yang asked.

"I see why not," Blake answered.

"Why?" Ruby's cheeks reddened.

"I wonder. Maybe it's because I care for your safety."

"You… care?" Ruby's said in a quiet voice as if it sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Yes," she said smiling as she got up from the ground. "Now," she said picking up Ruby's plate and putting the plastic cover over it and placing it inside the bag, "Let's go to my house and eat these somewhere warm and cozy. What do you say?" Blake said smiling to the two as she held out her hand.

Ruby and Yang both grew a smile. "Yes," they both said in unison. Blake went towards the two and extended her palm to the floor.

"I won't hurt you, you can trust me," Blake said in a warm smile. Ruby nodded. She grabbed the red head cat human and placed her in the front pocket of her hoodie that was located on the left of her chest. She was so tiny that she could even fit in such a small pocket. "Comfy?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Ruby replies as she curled up into a ball and let out a faint purr.

"Just know, that if you do anything to my sister and I, I won't hesitate to leave," Yang says cautiously.

"I won't, I promise," Blake reassured her.

"Fine," Yang said as she climbed up the arm and sat on her shoulder. "Let's just go already, my fur is getting frizzy," she said in a huff. Blake chuckled.

"Yes, of course, my majesty," she teased.

Heading back to Blake's apartment, a certain redhead snuggles within the hoodie pocket, curling into a ball. '_We're finally going to go somewhere nice and warm. We're finally going to go somewhere where we can maybe call… home.'_

**Slight OOC Blake, but hey, she was pretty badass... Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Yes, Ruby and Yang are so small that they can fit on your palm. Chibis... This fic will probably aim more on the family kind of side. I won't focus too much on romance, but there will be slight hints of Bumblebee and White Rose. Speaking of White Rose, where the heck is Weiss? lol I'll include her later on. Also, this fic will most likely update during the summer, not so sure, since I need to focus on the other ones as well. Other than that, review, fav, follow, if you would like to. Your choice :) Hasta Luego!**

**Edited for mistakes: 5/25/14**


End file.
